


It Started with a Nap

by ElleLouMay



Series: Quarantine Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Budding Love, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Closeted Dean Winchester, Come Marking, Conflicted Castiel (Supernatural), Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Intimacy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Questioning Dean Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleLouMay/pseuds/ElleLouMay
Summary: Castiel is happy, he never thought he’d get to have Dean and now here they are but...what are they? Are they still flat mates? Friends? Lovers?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Quarantine Destiel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723402
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	It Started with a Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I decided to add another little piece to the previous quarantined Dean and Castiel work.  
> This one is strictly Castiel’s POV and I’m not sure if I’ll add further pieces at a later date but I felt the need to give our boiz a lil fun 🥴  
> Enjoy 💜

**C** astiel has the presence of mind to end his call with Balth before he wraps Dean in his arms, the taller man is still sleep warm and soft - so very soft.

He can’t keep his restless hands still as he captures Dean’s mouth in a second searing kiss, this one deeper and more sensual than the last.

His fingers slide up beneath the hem of Dean’s shirt to explore the heated flesh of his bare back, feeling the exquisite muscles as they contract with his flatmate’s motions as they consume one another wholly.

Before long they have to break away for air and Castiel rests his forehead against Dean’s while he draws in desperate, heaving, lungfulls of the scant air between them.

“Fuck,” Dean says, breathless, “That was amazing.”

Castiel laughs, can’t help how giddy he feels suddenly - after so long wanting this he finally has it and wow!

He can’t resist claiming Dean’s mouth again and the taller man goes willingly, practically sinking into the kiss like he’s as hungry for it as Castiel is.

Arousal hums hot and heavy through his veins, stirring low in his gut and tightening there like a snake ready to strike at any moment. The heady sensation has him pushing into Dean, pressing the hard line of his erection against Dean as he pushes him up against the kitchen counter.

He gasps into Dean’s mouth when he feels how hard his flat mate it, when he hears the desperate and low moan his movement draws from shapely lips.

“Dean…” Castiel groans, trying so hard to control himself, “Tell me to stop.” 

He’s begging - he doesn’t want to push, knows Dean has likely never done anything like this with a man before.

The last thing he wants is to lose him.

When he looks at Dean’s face he’s biting his lip, hesitation in his lidded eyes, his voice is at least two octaves lower when he speaks, “I want to,” Dean starts, looking torn, “But...I’ve never.”

Castiel strokes his fingers through Dean’s hair, digging his nails in slightly the way he knows Dean likes and he watches his flat mate lean into it, “I know,” He hears himself whisper, “We don’t have to do anything more.”

Dean nods, silent for several beats before he looks to the side, “Can we still kiss?”

Castiel smiles, his cheeks stretched so wide he fears they’ll be stuck that way, “Of course we can.

•

**O** ver the next few weeks Castiel finds himself, impossibly, falling for Dean even more - everything he does is endearing and he can’t help but cherish him.

But he doesn’t know where they stand.

Dean hasn’t told anyone that Castiel knows of and Castiel has stayed quiet out of respect - he doesn’t want to put Dean in danger or cause him distress.

They’ve kissed plenty, made out like teenagers all over their flat, and even come close a couple of times to crossing the line from kissing to more...but Castiel has always, always, checked in before things moved too far along and Dean has always given him that greatful and hesitant look before agreeing that they need to slow down.

It’s been lovely, the best time of Castiel’s life, but he can’t help thinking that Dean may only be acting like this because of their situation.

They’re trapped indoors with no freedom in sight and Castiel is offering closeness and comfort.

It’s a selfish thought and it makes him feel horrible but it niggles away at him.

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” Dean asks as they sit watching Endgame.

Castiel turns to look at his flat mate, the ever present lingering doubt rearing it’s ugly head, “Why?”

Dean rubs the back of his neck, a sign Castiel knows is one of his tells, he’s nervous, “Uhh, just thought it might be nice ya’know.”

The dark thought eats away at Castiel, swirls around his other thoughts and infects the happiness he should be feeling right now, “Maybe another night?”

Dean nods, “Sure, another night.”

Castiel hates himself in that moment.

•

**T** he next morning Dean is standing in their kitchenette already when Castiel walks in, he’s leaning against the counter while their pot brews fresh coffee and his head is bowed.

Castiel stands in the hall watching him, eyes tracing the shape of his broad shoulders down to his nipped in waist and slightly wider hips, over the round mounds of his ass and further down those bowed legs that he loves so much.

He looks...defeated. 

He looks exhausted.

Castiel deliberately makes his approach louder and Dean plasters a fake smile on to his face as he turns towards him, “Morning, sunshine.” He greets.

“Good morning to you too,” Castiel rubs a hand down between Dean’s shoulders and takes at least a little comfort in how his flat mate relaxes into the touch, “You’re up particularly early this morning.”

Dean shrugs, looping an arm around Castiel’s waist so casually it hurts, “Couldn't sleep.”

Castiel frowns, noticing the bags under Dean’s eyes now that he’s looking closer, “How much sleep did you get?”

Dean huffs, pouring out a mug for himself (black, no sugar) and one for Castiel (black, a little honey), “About four hours maybe.”

“You should have come to me.” Castiel says, accepting the mug, his favourite one - Dean bought it for his birthday and it has cute little bees all over it.

Dean turns, heading for the couch with his shoulders slumped, “It’s alright.” He says flatly.

Castiel feels something stab at his chest as he follows behind Dean, taking his usual seat besides him and welcoming Dean in when he snuggles close.

It’s his fault.

He made Dean think he wasn’t welcome in his bed because...because his stupid mind is hung up believing what? That Dean is playing gay because he’s lonely?

“Come to bed with me tonight?” Castiel asks.

Dean breaks away from him to look up into his eyes, searching for something, “You sure?”

“I am.” Castiel gazes back, trying to convey just how serious he is.

Dean sighs, his body relaxing and his eyes closing as his lips pull up into a tired smile. He throws his arms around Castiel and snuggles into his chest.

In that moment it’s impossible to doubt that Dean actually wants him.

•

**M** uch like any other night they cook whatever they have in their freezer, eat, watch tv, clean up and then get ready for bed.

Unlike every other night when they finally get into bed they do it together with Dean taking the right side of Castiel’s twin that Castiel usually leaves empty.

They trade lingering kisses that grow heated quickly and before long they’re panting and hard.

“Dean…” Castiel says, habit making him place a firm hand on Dean’s chest.

Dean’s eyes flutter open to gaze down at him, pupils swallowing almost all of the green Castiel loves so much.

“I want you.” Dean replies, heat rich in his tone.

Three words that make fire pool in Castiel’s groin.

“We don’t have to.” Castiel repeats for the hundredth time.

Dean smiles down at him, one of his hands coming up to cup Castiel’s cheek and making his eyes slip shut, “I know we don’t,” He breathes, “Not all the way tonight.”

Castiel nods, opening his eyes to gaze up at the man he loves with his whole heart, “Okay.”

He flips them easily, Dean letting out a breathless moan at the display of strength that Castiel files away for later.

Dean nods as Castiel bends to capture the lips that make his head spin, pressing against them and licking into Dean’s mouth.

He knows his mouth so well now, knows that a flick of his tongue just right drives Dean crazy.

He gains a deep moan for his efforts and slides his hand down Dean’s side as he moves his mouth down to his jaw, laying lingering kisses to the stubbled flesh as he makes his way lower to his neck.

Dean turns his head to expose more of his neck and Castiel rubs his own stubble against the sensitive flesh exposed eliciting a shiver from the man beneath him.

“Cas…” Dean moans, voice shaky.

Castiel moves to suck a mark into the spot just behind Dean’s ear that makes him tremble and delights in the way Dean moans his name before he pulls back, “Can I take your top off?”

Dean swallows, hard, “Yeah, Cas.”

Castiel slowly slides his fingertips beneath Dean’s t-shirt watching as shapely lips fall open, panting, as Dean gazes back at him.

He guides the material up, up, up, until it reaches Dean’s armpits and then Dean is hastily sitting up - tossing his shirt across the room and landing back on his back with a huff of air.

“Someone is eager.” Castiel laughs, unable to stop himself teasing Dean.

“Oh, ha ha, just get on wi-AH!”

Castiel closes his mouth around one of Dean’s puffy nipples, sucking hard on the nub until it’s erect. He pulls back and nips at the hardened flesh while he stares into Dean’s wide eyes and feels the man squirm beneath his hands.

“Holy shit, Cas.” Dean pants, fingers fisted in the bedding.

“That good, huh?” Castiel grins up at him, fingers teasing the waistband of his boxers.

Dean bites his lower lip, hips squirming restlessly, “Mmm.” 

Castiel moves his mouth down, sucking different, random, marks into Dean’s tanned abdomen and feeling his muscles jump with the palm he has flat against the flesh.

When he nears Dean’s boxers he feels his hips try to arch up off the bed, tightening his hand around one of Dean’s hips to hold him down.

Dean sucks in a sharp breath and exhales in a rush, thighs quivering.

Castiel peers up at Dean where he’s still watching with hooded eyes, fingers skirting up the soft skin of his inner thigh while his other hand still holds a firm grip on his hip.

“Cas, c’mon.” Dean says, body almost vibrating.

“Hmm?” Castiel asks, perfectly willing to be a tease now he has Dean in his bed.

He lets his fingers inch higher, oh so close to where he knows Dean wants them - hears Dean’s breaths growing more rapid and feels his body tensing as he anticipates Castiel’s touch. It’s the most delicious torture.

“Cas.” Dean whines beautifully.

Castiel doesn’t touch Dean, instead he moves until his mouth is hovering just above the rigid outline of Dean’s cock.

He breaths hotly down on the thickness of it through the thin material of his boxers, blows out against the tip and listens to Dean gasp as he glances up and watches the man he loves staring back at him in rapture.

He rises, positioning himself so he’s laying on top of Dean. Knees touching. Thighs touching. Chests touching. He captures Dean’s mouth as he lowers his crotch and their erections press together.

“Fuck!” Dean moans, hips rolling and body jerking.

Castiel presses into their kiss, tongue sliding into Dean’s mouth where it’s accepted eagerly.

He starts up the pace, moving and repositioning until they’re lined up just right.

Stars burst behind his eyelids when the first perfect slide sends sparks along his spine.

“Dean.” He tightens his hold on Dean’s hips, clinging to him like he’s dying.

They’re breathing each other’s air, mouths so close but too lost in sensation to focus on kissing.

“Feels...feels so good, Cas.” Dean’s blunt nails dig into Castiel’s shoulder blades and the sting of pain is heaven.

All Castiel can do his nod, his body is singing as he continues to thrust against Dean - feeling their hard and leaking cocks rub together through their boxers. The sensation is unbelievable.

It feels like forever and no time at all before Castiel is on the edge and Dean is a moaning, begging, shaking, mess beneath him.

He’s every single one of Castiel’s fantasies come to life.

“Cas, please, Cas, oh, fuck, I’m so close, Cas, Cas, Cas…”

Dean goes rigid, eyes rolling back and mouth falling open in a perfect ‘O’ as warmth spreads between them.

Castiel increases his pace, rutting hard and fast against the pool of hot cum Dean is still spurting between their bodies.

He wishes they’d removed their boxers so he could fuck into the sticky mess with no barrier but he didn’t want to scare Dean by showing him his cock this time.

Dean is still cumming and fuck it’s so hot, Castiel is holding him, stroking his hair, kissing his neck, fucking against him like a mad man.

“J-jesus fucking christ...oh, fuck…” Dean moans, cock jerking between them and back trying to arch off the bed despite the fact that Castiel’s weight has him pinned.

“I’m gonna…” Castiel pants, so close it hurts.

Dean is still trembling, muscles still pulled so tight as he works through the orgasm that’s lasting a lifetime, “On me.” He gasps.

Castiel groans, shaking his head, biting his lip to try and resist as his hips falter.

Dean is tugging his boxers down with shaking hands as best he can, “On me.” He repeats.

Castiel gasps, pulling back a little on his haunches to allow Dean space and watching with his hand tight around the base of his cock as Dean pulls his boxers down and throws them to join his shirt.

“Dean…” Castiel says, giving him the chance to back out.

Still trembling, cock still hard despite the orgasm he just had, Dean gazes back at Castiel with a hunger that makes his body feel lit up from the inside, “Take those off, now.”

Castiel swallows, pulling his own boxers off and watching as Dean stares at his hard cock where it’s leaking precum steadily. Dean licks his lips and Castiel has to grip the base of his cock hard again.

“Dean…” He repeats, a warning? A plea? Castiel can’t tell anymore.

“Cum on me, Cas,” Dean says lowly, “Mark me.”

Castiel is sure he’s died. Either that or he’s about to.

Dean falls back against the bed, opening his legs and pulling Castiel when he nears until he’s slotted between them and their naked erections touch for the first time.

How Dean is still hard is beyond him.

He bends to claim Dean’s mouth again, the kiss is no less heated but this time it’s tender and when Castiel moves his hips it feels different.

Dean gasps, hands coming up to grip Castiel’s face on either side as he wraps his legs around his waist and kisses him back.

They thrust against one another, hips rolling and slippy flesh sliding as the room fills with the sounds of their pleasure.

“You feel so good.” Castiel hums, face tucked into Dean’s neck where he can feel his pulse.

Dean moans above him, hips grinding in a filthy figure eight, “Want you so bad, Cas.”

Castiel tightens his hold and hums as he lays kisses everywhere he can reach, hands trailing down Dean’s torso to settle on his hips as he raises himself and thrusts harder.

“F-fuck, want you so bad, Cas.” Dean moans, eyes rolling.

“Shh, I know, I want you too.” Castiel says into the heated space between them, pinching one of Dean’s nipples and listening to the higher pitched moan it earns him.

“Touch me, please.” Dean begs.

Who could deny him?

Castiel reaches between them and grips their cocks together in his fist, jerking them each from root to tip and twisting his fist at the head.

Dean throws his head back against the pillows and shouts Castiel’s name as he cums for a second time, shaking and moaning hoarsely throughout.

This time his release is barely a trickle and Dean seems to almost collapse into himself after his orgasm passes. 

Castiel relaxes his grip on Dean’s flagging erection and focuses on his own, increasing his speed and tightening his hold as he stares down at Dean with his abdomen covered in his own cum and his cheeks flushed red.

It’s only a few strokes later when Castiel’s cum joins Dean’s, he feels his muscles pull tight as his vision whites out and the noises in the room dull.

Cum splashes over his fist and on to Dean where he’s panting and disheveled on his bed after two orgasms that Castiel gave him.

After Castiel comes down from his high he collapses besides Dean with a grin that’s mirrored by his flat mate and they trade lazy kisses before Castiel gets up to retrieve a washcloth from the bathroom to clean Dean up.

He falls asleep with Dean in his arms.


End file.
